Starry Night
by KaiRay
Summary: One-Shot. The title says it all...


**Starry Night**  
  
A short one-shot by Kai/Ray.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of its characters. I do not own the song 'starry night' either. Please do not sue because I am not taking credit for the rightful owner's work. I only made up the plot of this fic. If this happens to be similar to another fic, it is purely coincidental.  
  
Please read, enjoy, and review!!  
  
I love her. Yes, I, Kyo Sohma, am capable of loving someone, and I love Tohru Honda. I know I don't deserve her... I guess that's why that damn rat, Yuki is currently going out with her. A few weeks ago, while it was raining, all three of us were in the living room. I guess Yuki assumed I was sleeping when I wasn't, (I usually take a cat nap while it rains) and he asked her if she'd consider being his girlfriend. Right there, behind my back! I felt like jumping up and killing him, squeezing the last breath from his lungs. Instead, I pretended I was napping, and listened to the rest of the conversation. Of course, Tohru-kun, being the kind, generous girl she is, said yes. Just then and there, I felt my heart snap in two.  
I can't believe I was ever stupid enough to believe that I even had a chance with her. Shigure, to no surprise, found it so amusing, teasing them and reminding ME about it every chance he got. I looked out to the starry sky, the moon was covered in a thick layer of clouds, not letting much light brighten up my safe haven on the roof. I find myself spending more and more of my time up here. I don't know what Tohru's real feelings for Yuki are, but I'm sure it's nothing short of pure love.  
My thoughts were interrupted by a soft voice, singing. I searched around for the source of the voice. I knew it sounded familiar, it was- Tohru-kun, she was sitting on her window sill, dangling her legs over the side. She didn't notice my presence as I looked down at her from above. I didn't want her to know I was listening, so I kept quiet.  
  
_'I've waited all of my life,  
  
for the day when love appears.  
  
Like the fairy tale in days gone by,  
  
he will rescue me from my fears_.  
  
_And now, I feel him standing close to me  
  
and how can I tell him what he means to me?  
  
My heart stands still- has he come?  
  
Oh, starry night,  
_  
_is this the moment I dream of?  
  
Oh starry night,  
  
tell me, is he my own true love?'  
  
_ "Tohru..." I found myself whispering her name.  
  
_'And I sit here patiently, waiting for a sign.  
  
And I hope his heart longs for mine.  
  
He calls my name, is he the one?  
  
Oh starry night,  
  
is he the one I dream of?  
  
Oh starry night,  
  
how will I know,  
  
will his love show?  
  
Is he my own true love?'_  
  
She ended the song, looking down, at the window. After taking a long breath, she spoke. "You're not hiding Kyo." She turned and looked up at me. I began to edge away from the roof before she saw me, but I wasn't quick enough. I was humiliated! She caught me listening to her. "I know you heard me singing..." She began, looking off into the distance.  
"Yeah... uh... where you thinking about Yuki?" I asked nervously, scratching the back of my head as I tore my eyes from her. She shook her head solemnly.  
"No... I actually wrote it for..." She paused, a bright shade of red rose from her cheeks. "Never mind. Goodnight Kyo." Tohru hopped out of the window sill and started to close the window.  
"Hey, Tohru-kun." She brought her gaze to mine. "Finish your sentence."  
"Okay." She sighed. "I kinda wrote it about you..." She trailed off quietly, her blush becoming even more apparent under the night's darkness.  
"What?!" I exclaimed.  
"Kyo... I know that I was dating Yuki, but I really care for both of you. I just, care for you in a different way. I like Yuki, and I love you."  
"Does the rat know this?"  
"Yes... I told Yuki after dinner. He wasn't upset or anything though, he didn't even act jealous of you."  
"Tohru-kun?" I fumbled for the right words. "I... er... I love you too."  
"Just a second, I'll be right back." Tohru replied, grinning as she left the window.  
"Huh? Tohru-kun?" I looked into her room, but she wasn't there. After I few moments, I started to get worried. Suddenly, I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I almost jumped out of my skin. I let out a little yelp and whirled around to see Tohru there, giggling at my shock.  
"Now what was that you said?" She smiled as she sat down beside me.  
"I said that... I-I love you too." I repeated. Her smile only got wider as she leaned in, her face inches from mine. She closed the gap, pressing her soft lips to against my own. I pulled her closer, my hand on her side. For some reason, I drew back. "Are... are you sure you want this?" I asked.  
"That's what I love about you." She chuckled as she ran her fingers through my orange hair. After she was finished, she combed it back down with her hand. She leaned against my shoulder and looked out into the star- filled sky. "You're tough on the outside, and a kind, sweet person on the inside." Tohru sighed.  
"You happy now?" I let my fingers travel through her long brown hair.  
"Yes. God answered my prayer. You are my one true love." She turned her face up to mine, and pulled me into another kiss.  
  
'We can't embrace each other physically, but we can embrace our love for each other.' And maybe, just maybe, she'll be the one to break the curse.'  
  
That's it folks! Thank you SO MUCH for reading. I really hope you enjoyed it. I know it wasn't that great, heck, it wasn't even good. So... please do NOT flame me, constructive criticism is welcomed though. Please R'n'R!!! See ya next fic!!!!! 


End file.
